Seducción 101
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Storkules recibe consejos de sus parientes para conquistar al pato de sus sueños, aunque no está seguro de que los dioses sean los mejores consejeros.


**Seducción 101**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ducktales pertenece a Disney.

* * *

En un intento por demostrar que era más divertido que Scrooge McDuck, Zeus había organizado la que prometía ser la fiesta más grande del año. Todos los dioses fueron invitados y los mortales no fueron ignorados. Había suficiente comida para alimentar a un poblado entero por un mes y Zeus le había pedido a su hermano que le permitiera contar con la colaboración de músicos muertos.

La preparación había empezado meses antes, poco menos de un año. Storkules y Selene habían estado involucrados desde el comienzo y apenas pudieron descansar. Trabajaron en la comida, decoración, listas de invitados, actividades, entre otras cosas. Cada vez que Zeus los veía inactivos encontraba una tarea para ambos.

—¿Puedo invitar a mi Donald?

—No. Ningún miembro del clan McDuck es admitido. Esta es una fiesta exclusiva.

—Pero en las invitaciones dice que todos son admitidos —insistió Storkules.

—No hay suficientes papas, ve por más —le ordenó Zeus y, aunque Storkules quería seguir insistiendo no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

—Me hubiera gustado que Della viniera —comentó Selene un tanto desanimada —, a ella le gustan este tipo de cosas, pero mejor no abuses de nuestra suerte, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en la invasión.

—Un motivo más para que vengan —se quejó Storkules.

—Lástima que nuestro padre sea tan obstinado.

Ambos hermanos salieron en búsqueda de más papas y de otras botanas. Cuando regresaron tenían la intención de insistir que sus amigos asistieran al evento, pero Zeus ni siquiera les dio la oportunidad de hablar. Los envío a llenar el sitio de globos, hacer más confeti y confirmar las invitaciones.

El día de la fiesta llegó. Storkules y Selene habían creído que podrían descansar, sin embargo, no fue así. Zeus les recordó su castigo y los hizo seguir trabajando. Tuvieron que repartir comida y bebidas. Ver la cantidad de invitados los hicieron sentir aún más agotados de los que estaban. La cantidad de invitados era enorme. Todos los dioses habían acudido, incluyendo a Hera, ex-esposa de Zeus. No habían quedado en buenos términos, la diosa del matrimonio no le perdonó sus infidelidades, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande y sabía que de ausentarse más de uno pensaría que seguía dolida por su divorcio, algo que afectó bastante su reputación.

—¿Por qué tan desanimado? —le preguntó Poseidón.

—Mi Donald no pudo venir.

—¿Tu novio?

—No, mi mejor amigo.

—Engáñalo para que tengan sexo y si no funciona siempre puedes obligarlo. Eres fuerte, no creo que tengas problemas con eso.

Su padre le había dicho algo parecido, solo que fue más específico con la parte del engaño. Él dijo que debía tomar la apariencia del ser amado. En esa ocasión le dijo que de nada le serviría porque quería ser a quien Donald amara. Zeus se molestó en gran medida al escuchar el nombre del sobrino del pato al que tanto odiaba.

—No creo que sea lo que necesito.

—Storkukes tiene razón. Eso solo funciona para un rato, si lo que quieres es algo más duradero debes secuestrarlo —fueron las palabras de Hades —, llévalo hasta tus dominios y muéstrale la vida que le espera a tu lado. Quizás al principio se muestre en contra, pero con el tiempo te amará.

—Puedo ayudarte con una flecha —le dijo Cupido —, solo dame una fotografía y yo me encargo del resto.

—Gracias por sus valiosos consejos.

—¡Storkules! —lo llamó Zeus —. ¡Los invitados esperan!

Storkukes se despidió de sus parientes y continuó sirviendo la comida. Selene le dedicó una mirada molesta, no porque estuviera hablando con sus familiares, sino por el hecho de haberla dejado sola con el trabajo. Storkules se disculpó antes de continuar atendiendo a los invitados.

La comida se acabó con rapidez e incluso tuvieron que salir en búsqueda de más bocadillos. El que Zeus estuviera cada vez más molesto no ayudaba mucho, pero para su buena fortuna los invitados estaban demasiado entretenidos como para notarlo.

—Muero de hambre —se quejó Selene. Tomó algunos bocadillos —. No creo que lo noten —agregó al notar la mirada de su hermano sobre ella.

Storkules la imitó. Él también estaba hambriento y servir la comida solo hacía que su apetito aumentara. Buscó a Zeus con la mirada y lo encontró coqueteando con una joven mortal cuyo nombre ignoraba. Así había sido su padre desde que tenía uso de la memoria, incapaz de aceptar una derrota e incapaz de mantener una relación estable.

—No creo que nos moleste en un largo tiempo —comentó Selene antes de seguir comiendo.

No estaba equivocada. Zeus desapareció con la mortal. Regresó unas horas después para desaparecer casi de inmediato. Nadie lo notó porque se había convertido en cisne. Storkules y Selene se dedicaron a divertirse y, aunque algunos resintieron que dejaran de repartir bocadillos, nadie se quejó.

Cuando el alcohol se acabó, Hermes fue el encargado de conseguir más. La comida podía faltar, pero que faltara el licor era una tragedia para la mayoría de los dioses. Pese a que Poseidon fue el que más bebió, fue el último en embriagarse. Storkules y Selene al ser los únicos que no bebieron tuvieron que cuidar de los otros. Los dioses eran especialmente peligrosos cuando tomaban de más y varias ciudades destruidas eran prueba de ello.

Hera comenzó a quejarse de Zeus, a hablar de lo mucho que la hizo enojar con sus infidelidades y todo lo que hizo para evitarlas. Insultó a todos los hijos ilegítimos de su ex- esposo. Ni Storkules ni Selene se lo tomaron cómo algo personal. Ninguno tenía una buena relación con la diosa del matrimonio. Luego salió por aire fresco y nunca regresó, nadie notó al cisne que la seguía.

Hades y Perséfone desaparecieron sin dejar ningún rastro. Poseidón insistió durante un largo rato con Deméter antes de que ambos dejarán la fiesta. El rubor en las mejillas de la diosa era señal del avanzado estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

No había nadie en el lugar que no se encontrara bajo los efectos del alcohol. Quienes no dejaron el lugar acompañado de su pareja, se encontraban acostados en una esquina o aferrados a un basurero.

Esa noche Storkules no pudo dormir. Él y Selene tuvieron que cuidar de todos los invitados hasta que se fueron a sus casas. Estuvieron dormidos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tuvieron que vigilar que no se ahogaran, con el mar o con su vómito. No pudieron hacer nada por los que se habían ido.

Cuando se fue a dormir era bastante tarde y solo quería descansar. Algo que no logró pues las pesadillas no dejaban de acosarlo. Las palabras de sus parientes seguían frescas en su memoria y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría si los aplicara para conquistar al pato que amaba.

En el primer sueño se encontraba frente a un espejo, pero no era su rostro el que se reflejaba sino el de una pata. Luego de retocarse el moño tocaba la puerta de la casa bote y era Donald quien le abría. El pato lo invitaba a pasar y ambos tomaban asiento en uno de los pocos muebles de la sala.

—¿Quieres ver una película? Podemos salir si lo prefieres de ese modo. Sé de algunos lugares en los que podemos divertirnos.

—Y si te dijera que tengo otros planes en mente.

—Te diría que me gustaría escucharlos.

—¿Deberé preocuparme por interrupciones?

—De ningún modo, está noche soy solo tuyo.

Storkules transformado en mujer se acercaba a Donald y lo besaba, gesto que era correspondido. Sus manos se dirigieron hasta la camisa del pato y comenzó a retirarla, lentamente pues, aunque estaba ansioso, también deseaba explorar y sentir cada parte de ese cuerpo.

Donald le respondía con la misma intensidad. Deslizaba sus manos sobre un cuerpo que sentía ajeno y lo besaba con una ansiedad que le resultaba se separaron por unos instantes y Storkules aprovechó para retirarse la ropa. La ansiedad y su poco conocimiento sobre prendas femeninas le dificultar esa sencilla tarea.

Donald decidió ayudarlo. Retiró su ropa y besó las partes que quedaban expuestas. El solo roce de sus manos hacía que de estremeciera. Storkules podía escuchar a Donald decirle palabras de amor. Su aliento chocando con su piel lo hacía estremecerse, pero el saber que esas palabras estaban dedicadas a alguien más le dolían como si fueran puñaladas.

En su sueño decidió ignorar las molestias y enfocarse solo en el pato que estaba sobre él, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Eres hermoso —le dijo con la voz entrecortada —. No tienes ni idea de cuánto tiempo soñé con este momento.

—Eres tan linda —Donald dejó de besar su cuello y se dedicó a mirarlo con adoración —, e ingenua, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocemos.

—Es que cada minuto sin ti es cómo una eternidad.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó y Storkules reconoció algo en el Donald de sus sueños que nunca quisiera ver en el Donald real.

Storkules despertó cubierto de sudor. No estaba seguro de cuál emoción era la que había provocado esa reacción en su cuerpo y tampoco le importaba. Pensar en que Donald pudiera amar a alguien más le resultaba doloroso y le causaba terror. Había estado enamorado de él durante tanto tiempo que le causaba escalofríos solo considerar que tuviera que renunciar a ese sentimiento.

En su siguiente sueño se presentó como Storkules. Donald lo recibió mitad sorprendido, mitad enojado por lo repentina de su visita. Entró en la casa bote sin esperar una invitación del dueño y se aseguró de que el pato se encontraba solo. Preguntó por los niños y la respuesta que obtuvo fue la que esperaba.

Se acercó a Donald y comenzó a besarlo. En la frente, en el pico, en el cuello, en todas partes. Notó que el pato desviaba el rostro y colocaba sus manos de una forma que le impedía avanzar. Eso no le importó al semidiós. Besó sus manos con igual intensidad y lo empujó contra el suelo. Había ido a ese lugar con una intensión y nada lo detendría. Donald era pequeño por lo que inmovilizarlo no representaba ningún desafío. Con una de sus manos sostuvo las de Donald y con la otra desgarraba sus ropas. Pudo escuchar al pato maldecir e intentar liberarse, sin lograr hacer nada que pudiera representar una verdadera amenaza a sus intenciones.

Llevo su mano libre hasta la parte baja del pato, acariciando esa zona, cubierta únicamente por sus plumas, que tanto deseaba explorar. Las piernas de Donald se cerraron impidiéndole poder continuar con su exploración. Storkules besó a Donald. No fue tierno cómo había soñado tantas veces con hacerlo, sino agresivo y demandante. Un hilo de sangre brotó del pico del pato. Eso no detuvo al semidiós. No era el amor lo que guiaba sus movimientos y Storkules, ignorante de que se trataba de una pesadilla, no era capaz de retomar el control de su cuerpo.

—Por favor, detente —Suplicó Donald, su voz apenas era más alta que un susurro.

Storkules no lo escuchó. Colocó al pato de espaldas, con la cola 3levada y lo penetró con brusquedad. Pudo escuchar un grito ahogado por parte de Donald y sintió sus dedos enterrarse con fuerza en sus brazos, si era una confirmación o una súplica para que se detuviera, no era algo que le importara. Continuó movimiendose, quería llegar hasta el punto más profundo del pato al que tanto amaba.

—Por favor...

—Solo déjate llevar —Storkules continuó con sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas.

—Por favor —insistió Donald, su voz delataba que estaba llorando.

—Será peor si te resistes.

El despertar de ese sueño fue aún más desconcertante para él. No quería lastimar a Donald, eso lo tenía claro, preferiría morir primero, pero el sueño le hizo pensar en algo que no quería si quiera considerar. Si Donald se enamoraba de alguien más ¿qué haría? ¿cómo manejaría su rechazo? El hacer lo que Poseidón le había sugerido no era una opción, odiaría ser la causa del sufrimiento de su amado, eso lo tenía claro y nada le haría pensar lo contrario.

Intentó seguir durmiendo y aunque no tuvo más pesadillas, tampoco pudo dormir con tranquilidad. El recuerdo de sus pesadillas no lo dejaban tranquilo. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondido y más aún de no saber manejar el rechazo. Amaba a su familia, pero no aprobaba sus acciones ni quería ser cómo ellos.

Intentó no pensar en el tema, pero no pudo y sus entrenamientos eran prueba de ello. Cometió varios errores de novato y muchos de ellos llegaron a lastimarlo. El dolor era algo que podía manejar, romper sus artesanías de Donald no tanto. Había dedicado tanto tiempo y sentimientos en su elaboración que las sentía como parte de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Selene.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?

Al ver a su hermana señalar una de sus vasijas rotas supo que no tenía sentido negarlo. Tampoco es que tuviera fuerzas para negarlo. Le contó sobre sus sueños y lo mucho que temía lastimar a Donald o ser rechazado.

—¿No me dirás que me preocupo por tonterías?

—Tú eres diferente, si una pesadilla te altera tanto, dudo que lo hagas —fue la respuesta de Selene —, y si Donald no te ama, él se pierde la oportunidad de estar con alguien tan maravilloso como tú.

—Gracias —respondió Storkules, no había olvidado del todo sus problemas, pero se sentía mejor.

—Podrías invitarlo a pescar. Es algo tranquilo y podrán estar a solas.

Una semana después Storkules siguió el consejo de su hermana. Salir sin que su padre lo supiera fue difícil, pero el semidiós no estaba seguro de que fuera la parte más difícil en lo que consideraba su épica travesía para conquistar el corazón de Donald.

—Noble Donald ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste —Donald no abandonó su expresión severa, Storkules no lo tomó como una mala señal pues estaba acostumbrado al mal humor del pato.

—¿Me acompañarías a pescar?

—¿Pescar monstruos?

—No, truchas y si tenemos suerte, salmón, sé de un lugar dónde se consiguen las mejores y es bastante tranquilo.

Donald pareció dudar por unos instantes y eso sí le preocupó. Normalmente Donald se apresuraba en responder y por lo general su respuesta era negativa. El semidiós no sabía si tomárselo cómo una buena o mala señal.

—Solo si regresamos antes de las nueve de la noche, conseguí trabajo cómo guardia nocturno en una pizzería.

—Que valerosa profesión para tan valiente guerrero. Más le valdría a esos bribones no acercarse a tus dominios.

—El salario no es el mejor, pero hay pizza gratis —Donald no se veía especialmente emocionado al hablar de su nuevo trabajo.

Storkules le mostró a Donald el lugar del que hablaba y el pato se encargó de conducir hasta el sitio. Durante el recorrido el semidiós fue el único que habló. Le contó de sus batallas y de la fiesta que su padre había organizado. Omitió todos los consejos que le dieron, lo hacían sentir un tanto incómodo y no tenía intenciones de aplicarlos.

—No hagas ruido, los peces se asustan fácilmente —le regañó Donald.

Storkules obedeció. Pasaron varios minutos en los que no pasó nada. Los peces no picaban y él no tenía permitido hablar. Aunque el semidiós hubiera preferido ir en una heroíca aventura, no se quejaba. Pasar tiempo a solas con Donald era agradable, más cuando tenía la oportunidad de contemplarlo por tanto tiempo. Se veía tan relajado, algo que muy pocas veces había visto en él y eso le gustaba.

Aseguró su caña de pescar de modo que, incluso si un pez picara, esta no terminara en el mar. Sacó una pluma y un pergamino de su bolso. Quería inmortalizar ese momento para la prosperidad y aumentar su no tan pequeña colección de fanarts de Donald.


End file.
